


Белые березы

by Joringhel



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест однострочников. Заявка "Т18-18 - Колосс мучается от неизбывной тоски по родным березкам."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белые березы

К трем часам ночи в поместье наступает блаженная тишина, и дом погружается в сон. Никто не ворует бутерброды с кухни, не пьет демонстративно пиво под окнами, не катается по перилам, не ходит сквозь стены, не орет, не дерется, никто не хлопает дверьми, не топочет по коридорам, не распахивает все двери на своем пути, не закрывает распахнутые двери, не кричит "Профессор, тут такое!", не перекрикивает "А ну оставь профессора в покое!", не швыряется металлом, не швыряется палками, не швыряется картами, не бегает с дикими скоростями, не ругается из-за последнего пакета молока, не уничтожает мир, не спасает мир... Словом, блаженство и рай наступают в Школе для Одаренный Детей на целых несколько часов - пока первые жаворонки не вскочут с постелей и милая домашняя круговерть не начнется по новому кругу.

Профессор Ксавье счастлив, он любит тишину, покой, блаженство отдыха и возможность побыть наедине со своими мыслями так же, как любит он детей, мутантов, одаренных чудесных ребят, с которыми ему приходится возиться почти круглосуточно. И сейчас в его жизни мог бы наступить катарсис, момент наивысшего прозрения, кристально-чистая победа над бурной реальностью, этот момент абсолютной тишины и спокойствия... 

...но этого не произошло, поскольку под окном рос высокий дуб.  
Под высоким дубом находился - а это слово будет более верным, нежели стоял, поскольку стоять он уже не мог - совершенно, неприлично, целиком, полностью, ужасно, чудовищно, непримиримо, невозможно пьяный Колосс.  
В огромных его руках слабо трепыхалась бутылка текилы с узким изыщным горлышком, внутри ее стекольного чрева испуганно перекатывались остатки жидкости, которым вскоре суждено было навсегда исчезнуть в животе Колосса.  
А Колосс стоял, держась за дерево, вытянув перед собой руку с бутылкой, и говорил, рыдая и сглатывая некрасивые слезы:

\- Да какая ж ты водка, а? Водка - она... уууу! Она кристальная и чистая, как озеро Байкал! Вот ты - знаешь, что такое Байкал? Эээ... А это озеро! Оно... ик!.. кристальное и чистое, как... как.. как водка! А ты - ну что с тебя взять... Из кактуса бы рождена... Кактусом ты и помрешь.... Рожденный не водкой не станет водкой!

Здесь ноги Колоссу отказали, и он опустился, рухнул, соскользнул неловко вниз, в обьятия широких древесных корней.

\- А ты? Вот ты что, дерево? Деееерево... Да ты дерево-янки! Ты, капиталист и колонист, твои предки-семена сюда... ик... эмигрировали! Потому что трусы! Такой большой... и труууус! А ты вот знаешь, какие у нас на... ик... Руси... березки растут? Ооо, какие это березки... кристальные и чистые... как водка! Тьфу! Тоненькие.... Листиками так - трррреп! Тррррреп! И колышатся на ветру. А я их... ик... обнимал! Я ж с ними так... по хорошему... А они.... ик... далеко!!!

На этом месте Колосс решил, что с текилой надо заканчивать, слишком много она успела услышать. Последний глоток исчез в его зареванном рту, Колосс еще раз икнул, занюхал рукавом, испачканным в земле, и вдруг начал громко и с выражением, совершннно монотонное, пьяно и жарко проговаривать вслух:

\- Белая береза   
Под моим окном   
Принакрылась снегом,   
Точно серебром.   
На пушистых ветках   
Снежною каймой   
Распустились кисти   
Белой бахромой.   
И стоит береза   
В сонной тишине,   
И горят снежинки   
В золотом огне.   
А заря, лениво   
Обходя кругом,   
Обсыпает ветки   
Новым серебром!

Ветки!!! - проорал он вдруг во весь голос и зарыдал как младенец, не стесняясь ни дерева, ни бутылки из-под текилы, - Ветки серебром обсыпает! Милые мои... Белые... Березоньки!!! Ээээх, пропадай!!!! 

\- Полевая Россия! Довольно   
Волочиться сохой по полям!   
Нищету твою видеть больно   
И березам и тополям. 

Я не знаю, что будет со мною.. .   
Может, в новую жизнь не гожусь,   
Но и все же хочу я стальною   
Видеть бедную, нищую Русь....

Профессор Ксавье повздыхал немного из солидарности, потом закрыл все-таки распахнутое в гостеприимную ночь большое, низко прорубленное, оснащенное опущенными подоконниками и тяжелыми шторами окно в своей спальне, и тщательно запер все шпингалеты. Вернулся к кровати, перебросил телекинезом свое парализованное тело в кровать, погасил свет вокруг себя и, болезненно поморщившись, попытался заснуть. Но даже сквозь толстое, пуленепробиваемое оконное стекло он слышал надрывный голос Колосса, который с безграничной тоской продолжал читать странные стихи великого русского поэта Сергея Есенина.... 

За окном начинало светать.


End file.
